Red Rangers' Battle
by Queen Elsa the New Snow Queen
Summary: All 21 red rangers get trapped in Equestria. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1 Wormhole to Where?

**I don't own Power Rangers or MLP FiM**

The rangers were battling the Armada when Troy noticed all past red rangers with their morphers. A second later, he vanished from Earth. The others didn't know where he vanished to. Troy found himself hurdling through some kind of wormhole. He turned into a grey-alicorn with a 21-year red-rangers icon on his flank and a black mane. He finally landed in an apple-field. Troy slowly stood up on all fours. Despite the pain, he crawled out the crater he created when he landed. As he tried to struggle to get into the barn, he noticed a dog which barked at him.


	2. Chapter 2 Where am I?

Troy got to his...hooves but was still a bit lightheaded but that dog bit his left leg! He ended up screaming trying to get that dog to release its jaw and dislodge it from him. Troy must've been screaming loudly because a tangerine-mare with a tan-mane galloped to him. She was wearing a light-brown cowboy hat. She pulled the dog away from Troy, the open wound in his leg was enough to for the mare to say; "You need to go to the hospital. It is that much of an open wound." A half-hour later, Troy was in a hospital-room, waiting for a doctor.

As he waited, he thought he'd seen his team. Troy blinked, nothing, no team. A further five seconds, he exited the room and the hospital. Despite the blood from his leg, he galloped into the woods. Tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision. He noticed the sun began to set. A cave up ahead was perfect for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 Other Red Rangers Leaders!

The next day, Troy got up and noticed 20 others. All were different, one was a mare even! He only stared at them. The symbols on their flanks were different. Even his clone! He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake or was he asleep? No way to tell. Troy continued to look at the others. The mare had the same symbol on her flank as Jayden. That's when Troy heard their names in this order: Jason, Rocky, Aurica, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Cole, Shane, Conner, Jack, Nick, Mack, Casey, Scott, Jayden, Lauren, and a clone of himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Leaders of Past Power Rangers

Scott then said; "We are on a mission from each of our mentors." Troy was confused but listened anyways. Jason continued; "Ever since we defeated the villians, we were transported here." Lauren spoke; "We are all the red rangers before you." Tommy then said; "We are the ones that made a team of the Power Rangers." Wes finally finished it; "Therefore, there is or are villians here that we, all 21 of us, must defeat and destroy."

Right then, all 21 boss-villians appeared and introduced themselves: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo, Divitox, Atronema, Trakeena, Diablico, Ransik, Master Org, Lothor, Mesagog, Emperror Grumm, the Master, Flurious, Dai Shi, Venjix, Master Xandred, Serrador, Admiral Malcor, and Emperror Mavro.

**A/N The Master in this one is not from Doctor Who.**


	5. Chapter 5 Morphing

Master Xandred then said; "Red Samurai Ranger, I have come back and I'll destroy you pesky ranger!" Jayden and Lauren then both said in unsion; "That will never happened, Xandred!" As right on queue, Jayden and Lauren morphed and pulled out their swords. Emperor Mavro then combined with all 21 villains. He looked like a Nighlok-Machine-Demon-Alien-Dinosuaric-Org-Mutant. He then said; "I am all 21 vilian leaders! I am Emperor Master King Mavro!"

Just then, Jayden and Lauren suddenly demorphed. All 21 rangers pulled out their morphers and did the morphing sequence again.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Aquatar Power!"

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

"Shift into turbo!"

"Let's rocket!"

"Go, galactus!"

"Light speed Rescue!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Wild access!"

"Ninja storm, ranger form!"

"Dino thunder, power up!"

"SPD emergency!"

"Magical sorce, mystic force!"

"Overdrive excelerate!"

"Jungle beast, spirit unleash!"

"RPM, kick into gear!"

"Samuriazer! Go go samurai!"

"Go go Megaforce!"

"Super mega mode!"


	6. Chapter 6 Twilight and her Friends

Just when they morphed, a navy-blue alicorn with a night-blue mane a crescent moon on her flank flew out of nowhere and attacked Emperor Master King Mavro! This distracted him long enough for Wes to attack him! Sadly, Macro already knew and blocked Wes' attack! About an hour later, with all the red rangers down, Emperor Master King Macro then said; "Ha! Even with all of you, I am still unstoppable!" Then, Troy stumbled to his hooves and yelled; "No! We will never give up! We will destroy you before you destroy this world!" Just then, a rainbow had engulped Emperor Master King Mavero. When the rainbow vanished, Emperor Master King Macro was still there...standing! Just two seconds later, two pegsi, a unicorn, two earth ponies, and an alicorn appeared in front of the red rangers. One of the pegsi was a cyan with a rainbow mane and had a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on her flank. The other was yellow with a pale-pink mane and three butterflies on her flank. The unicorn was pure-white was an indigo mane and had three sky-blue diamonds on her flank. One of the earth-ponies was a rust color, she had a blonde-mane and she had three apples on her flank. The other earth-pony was pink and her mane was also pink and she had three balloons on her flank. The alicorn was purple, and had a violet mane which had a pink streak running through it and she had a pink-white six-pointed star on her flank.

The cyan pegasus asked; "What? How did that not work?" The alicorn said; "I-I don't know. I mean that must have worked now." Right then, Emperor Master King Macro said; "Oh, you rangers have backup? I'll be back!" He then vanished from sight! All 21 red rangers demorphed and was confused.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Elements of Harmony

All 21 of the rangers demorphed and trotted to the six mares. The navy-blue alicorn then flew down and asked the 21; "Are you okay?" Troy's clone answered; "Just a few scrapes and sores but okay." Troy then looked at the purple alicorn, trotted up to her and asked; "Hello, I am Troy. Who are you?" The purple alicorn answered; "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic. The navy-blue alicorn next to me is Princess Luna, Princess of the Moon. These right here are: Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. We each have one of the Elements embedded in each of us. Rarity represents Generosity. Rainbow Dash represents Loyalty. Pinkie Pie represents Laughter. Fluttershy represents Kindness. Applejack represents Honesty. I represent Magic." Before any of the rangers could speak, Rainbow Dash asked; "Who or what was that? I mean it just withstood the Harmony-Blast!" Jason answered in a calm voice; "That was Emperor Master King Mavro. He somehow is all the villain bosses in our world." Before he could say anymore, all villains appeared in the cave. They introduced themselves: Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysallis, King Sombra, and Lord Tired. They appeared alongside Emperor Master King Mavro.


	8. Chapter 8 All-in-one MLP FIM Villian

**A/N I forgot Discord and he is also part of the villians that Emperor Master King Mavro brought back.**

The mane six and Princess Luna gasped in horror at the five. Nightmare Moon then said in a nasty voice; "Hello, Shiarra. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Right then, Nightmare Moon's horn began to glow a dark navy-blue and she tried to blast Princess Luna. Luckily, Conner blocked it with his Shield of Trumpth. Emperor Master King Mavro then pulled out a wooden staff with strange markings engraved in it. He held it out to the five and each touched it with their horn. There was a flash of light! This light almost blinded the six and Luna. In King Sombra's place was a pitch-black alicorn with a dark grey mane and its eye-color was an emerald-green. Right then, Emperor Master King Mavro then said; "Oh, let me introduce my new ally. This is Discord-Chrysalis-Sombra-Tirex-Moon." Twilight then asked in shock; "H-how did all of you survive? Where have you been all this time?"


	9. Chapter 9 Weapons

Right when Dicord-Chrysallis-Sombra-Tirex-Moon had a chance to answer, Emperor Master King Mavro told them; "Go, destroy this world and the world after, I'll handle these rangers on my own." Discord-Chrsallis-Sombra-Tirex-Moon obeyed and vanished in a swirl of navy-blue sphere. Emperor Master King Mavro then pulled out a sword of: copper, metal, demon-bone and dinosuar-claw wrapped in Nighlok-skin. He said to the rangers; "You will never stop me now." The 21 red rangers then summoned their weapons:

"Power Sword!"

"Blade Blaster!"

"Aquitian Saber!"

"Zeosword V!"

"Autoblast Defender!"

"Spiral Saber!"

"Qausar Launcher!"

"V-lancer!"

"V-1!"

"Red Lion Fang!"

"Serpent Sword!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Delta Blaster!"

"Mystic Lion Staff!"

"Drive Lance!"

"Jungle Chucks!"

"Street Saber!"

"Fire Smasher!"

"Fire Smasher!"

"Dragon Sword!"

"Super Mega Saber!"

Then there X-borgs appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Princesses Luna and Twilight and their friends! The rangers used their weapons and defeated the X-borgs. Once the rangers defeated the X-borgs, Emperor Master King Mavro then used his sword and attacked the rangers! Jayden then instructed Troy's clone to get the 7 non-rangers out of the way. Troy's clone did so.


End file.
